An object detection device for area around vehicle of such type is conventionally known (for example, Patent Literature 1). Hereinafter, a conventional detection device for area around vehicle will be described.
The conventional detection device for area around vehicle of Patent Literature 1 scans a detection window in a vehicle periphery image of one frame, and compares an image in the detection window and a reference image with each other to thereafter detect whether an object is present or absent around a vehicle.